


Memories

by seti31



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta takes time to remember his live and ponder if remaining on Earth for all this years was worth it. first person pov. one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wspomnienia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875292) by [seti31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31). 



> This is transaltion of my own story "Wpomnienia". English isn't my first language so I beg for mercy in that regard. I'm also dyslexic.
> 
> Dragon Ball or any one in it don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is my attempt to write something about Vegeta's felling for his family and Earth.

Long time ago when I still served in Cold army, I had ambition. I couldn't let myself died before I become strong enough to defeat Frieza and his family. Later I was going to take over Planet Trade with Nappa, Raditz and Tales. These ambitions keep me alive for more than 20 years. Time pass and one day Tales vanished. Later we heard that he created his own team of planet pirates. We didn't search for him. He wasn't our problem anymore. Couple of years down the road Raditz went away to look for his brother. Everything changes when during his last transmission I heard of Dragon Balls. Even then I know it was the sign. Together with Nappa I flight to Earth.

Now looking from perspective of many years I shouldn't kill Nappa. Old warrior had have broken back and I couldn't risk that his condition was permanent, not then. I didn't have any mercy in me back then and I wouldn't let myself makes mistakes. I didn't think I would lose to some third-class and coward of a half-breed. I was forced to retreat and only Kakarotto mercy saved my neck that day.

Everything that happened on Namek along with my shaky alliance with Earthlings, wish that brought me back was my new beginning. Even if then I wasn't going to admit it. For years I hurt myself and my family, struggle with changes in me. It's hard to let go of 25 years of habits.

Androids, Cell Game, Majin Buu were steps on my way to let go of the past. I wouldn't be able to do it without Bulma and her stubbornness. Even at my lowest he didn't give up on me. Mirai Trunk, my own son and Kakarotto little clone have part in this as well. None of them known him when he was truly a monster and he didn't want them to find out.

Now after fifty odd years after I for the first time stand on this planet, I can say that I regret nothing. My past bring me to this moment, I don't think I would be truly happy even if I win that fight so long ago. Not like I am when I look at wrinkle but full of life face of my wife. Not like I am when my adult son stand before me with his own wife Kakarottos granddaughter and their children. Boys look like I and that clown only with blasted purple hair. Not like I am looking at Bra. She looks just like her mother but has his temper. It was fun to see how fearsome Android 17 let her boss him around. Even if thought of them having five kids makes me wish for blood. Goten and Marron with their own daughter have place in his hart.

Long time ago I gave up my live to paid for my mistakes and to saved my family. Family I didn't even dream about ever having when I travel through space. I don't regret any day that I have them with me. Now I can say it at loud to Bulma, my children and grandchildren.


End file.
